Tajemnica Zamku Grozy
Jeśli chodziło ci o film pod tym samym tytułem, patrz tutaj. Przygody Trzech Detektywów i tajemnica Zamku Grozy to pierwsza książka z serii Przygody Trzech Detektywów. Została napisana przez Roberta Arthura w 1964r., a przełożona na polski przez Annę Iwańską w 1997r. Kontynuacją książki jest Tajemnica jąkającej się papugi. Informacje Opis Książka Tajemnica Zamku Grozy rozpoczyna historię tytułowych Trzech Detektywów. Jupiter Jones - Pierwszy Detektyw wykorzystuje pierwszą jazdę 30 dni darmowej jazdy samochodem rolls-royce, by pojechać do Alfreda Hitchcocka, z chęciami pomocy w znalezieniu strasznego zamku do jego nowego filmu. Pierwsze dochodzenie bohaterów rozpoczyna się, gdy zaczynają wgłębiać się w sprawę Zamku Grozy. Bohaterowie *Jupiter Jones *Pete Crenshaw *Bob Andrews *Worthington *Pani Andrews *Matylda Jones *Tytus Jones *Hans Schmid *Konrad Schmid *Alfred Hitchcock (w innych wydaniach zmieniony na Reginalda Clarke lub Andy'ego Chandera) *Stephen Terrill *Skinner Norris *Henrietta Larson *Charles Grand Rozdziały :1. Trzej Detektywi Pierwszy rozdział rozpoczyna się w domu Andrewsów. Bob otrzymuje wiadomość od Jupitera, mówiąca o tym, że ma pojawić się w bazie przyjaciół. Młody Andrews przyjeżdża rowerem pod płot i używając "Zielonej Furtki", znajduje się w pracowni Detektywów. Jupe pokazuje mu ich nową wizytówkę, po czym bohaterowie ustalają plan na nastepny dzień. Jupiter i Pete mają jechać Rolls-Royce'm do studia filmowego Hitchcocka, a Bob w bibliotece ma znaleźć informacje na temat Zamku Grozy. :2. Podstępem do celu Pod Skład Złomu Jonesów podjeżdża czarny Rolls-Royce'm, szofer Worthington. Zabiera chłopców Hollywood, do studia filmowego Hitchcocka. Przy bramie, Jupiter używa podstępu, dzięki któremu, mogą jechać dalej. Spotykają reżysera po niedługim czasie i z nim rozmawiają. Z początku, nie jest zainteresowany pomocą chłopców, lecz przekonuje się do nich i pozwala im znaleźć zamek do swojego filmu. :3. Informacje o Zamku Grozy Bob przyjeżdża do Kwatery Głównej i opowiada przyjaciołom o informacjach na temat Zamku Grozy, lecz wcześniej mówi jeszcze o Chudym Norrisie, który próbował odkryć czego szukał Andrews. Przedstawia życie byłego właściciela zamku - Stephena Terrilla, o Niebieskiej Zjawie oraz o rozdrażnieniu wszystkich, którzy próbowali tam spędzić noc. :4. W Zamku Grozy Pete, Jupiter i Bob wybierają się Rolls-Royce'm do Zamku Grozy. Po drodze, Jupiter wyjawia przyjaciołom całkowity plan. W pewnym miejscu, droga jest zawalona przez stertę kamieni, kilkaset metrów od Zamku. Pierwszy Detektyw postanawia, że pojdzie z Pete'm i mają się ich spodziewać za godzinę. Zaczynają odczuwać rozdrażnienie. Dochodzą do Zamku Grozy i wchodzą do środka. :5. Upiorne echo Chłopcy wchodzą do zamku. Od razu, wita ich Hol Echa. Rozdrażnienie przeradza się w zdenerwowanie. Zmaga się ono, gdy Pete widzi, jakby oko obrazu mrugnęło. Gdy zaczyna unosić się mgła, Pete i Jupiter uciekają z krzykiem. :6. Upiorny telefon Detektywi uciekają z zamku. Gdy dobiegają do samochodu, z zamku zaczyna wydobywać się krzyk. Chłopcy jadą do Składu Złomu. Do kwatery wchodzą przez przejście zwane "Łatwą Trójką". Podsumowują przeżycia związane z Zamkiem Grozy. Rozmowę przerywa telefon. Za pierwszym razem usłyszeli głuchy dźwięk, za drugim, słowa - "Trzymaj się... z daleka...". Detektywi opuszczają kwaterę główną. :7. W potrzasku Jupiter Jones rozmawia Pete'm Crenshawem na temat Zamku Grozy i jego właściciela oraz o zagadkowy telefonie. Pierwszy Detektyw. postanawia rozmawiać z "Szeptaczem", przyjacielem, ale też pomocnikiem Stephena. Wzywa Worthingtona. Podczas jazdy, Jupiter postanawia sprawdzić, czy są jakieś ślady przy Zamku. Spotykają chudego Norrisa uciekającego z Zamku. Ten zostawia latarkę. Po chwili, z góry obok zamku zaczynają spadać kamienie. Chłopcy chcą zauważają człowieka na górze i złapać winowajcę, lecz zostają uwięzieni w szczelinie zasypani kamieniami. :8. Człowiek z blizną Jupiter i Pete próbują wydostać się ze szczeliny. Pete zaczyna histeryzować, lecz Jupe wpada na pomysł, gdy znajduje niedopałki ogniska. Wyciąga i ostrzy patyk a nim robi kilka szczelin w zawale. Udaje im sie wydostać i wracają do Worthingtona. Dowiadują sie, że to na pewno nie Norris zrzucał na nich kamienie i pojechali do Jonathana Rexa - "Szeptacza". :9. Złowieszcze duchy Przyjazd do Jonathana zaczyna sie atakiem byłego menedżera na żmiję. Zaprasza ich do środka, mówiąc, że chwilę wcześniej pracował, co poddaje Pierwszemu Detektywowi kilka wątpliwości. Rozmawiają o Spencerze i o duchach w zamku. :10. Nieostrożny krok Bohaterowie pracują przy złomie. Do Złomowiska przyjeżdżają organy, które zdobył Tytus Jones. Gdy wszyscy oglądają instrument, pojawia się Norris i podaje Jupiterowi martwego szczura, żeby go rozdrażnić. Jupe oddaje mu zgubioną latarkę. Zdenerwowany Skinner przyznaje że wie o grupie Trzech Detektywów. E.S. Norris odjeżdża, a Detektywi mogą rozpocząć zebranie. Po drodze, Jupiter potyka się i skręca kostkę. :11. Ostrzeżenie Cyganki 2 dni po pechowym skręceniu. Jupe z zabandażowaną kostką leży w łóżku. Razem z przyjaciółmi, rozmawia na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Matylda wchodzi do pokoju syna i mówi mu o tajemniczej cygance, która zakazała mu iść do Zamku Grozy. Jupiter postanawia, że jeszcze tego dnia Bob i Pete pójdą do Zamku Grozy. :12. Niebieska Zjawa Bob i Pete ogladają wnętrze zamku. Przechodzą przez różne pokoje, aż zaczyna robić się ciemno. Słyszą organy i natychmiast popadają w zdenerwowanie. Podczas ucieczki z zamku widzą Niebieską Zjawę. Bob przewraca się i zostaje złapany. :13. Znak Detektywów Trzy dni później, zaczyna się następne zebranie przy łóżku Jupitera. Okazuje się, że to Pete złapał Boba. Jupe zbiera i łączy fakty. Pierwszy Detektyw rozdaje każdemu po kawałku kredy, sobie - białą, Pete'owi - niebieską a Bobowi - zieloną i tłumaczy, żeby w celu odnalezienia drogi powrotnej pisać na wszystkim znaki zapytania. Mają ostatnie dni na odkrycie tajemnicy zamku, więc Jupe postanawia tam pojechać jeszcze tego dnia wieczorem. :14. Duch i lustro Jupe i Pete stoją przed Zamkiem Grozy. Podczas próby otwarcia drzwi klamka wypada z drzwi i przyjaciele się przewracają. Pierwszy Detektyw znajduje sposób, wchodzi otwartym oknem. Gdy Detektywi weszli do zamku, zaczynają oglądać pokój w którym się znaleźli. Nagle, za Pete'm pojawia się kobieta. Znika, gdy zostaje oświetlona, a w jej miejscu widać lustro. Jupiter zaczyna zaznaczać miejsce znakami zapytania. :15. Mgła Strachu Za lustrem, Pierwszy Detektyw znajduje ukryte przejście. Gdy wchodzą do środka, drzwi się za nimi zatrzaskują. Idą korytarzem, a na końcu, zza ściany słyszą organy. Jupe tłumaczy Pete'owi, że Niebieska Zjawa jest człowiekiem, dokładniej - Stephena Terrilla. Próbują z nim porozmawiać, lecz pojawia się dwójka ludzi i związuje detektywów. :16. Uwięzieni w lochach Pete budzi się w korytarzu. Podchodzi do niego Azjata i zabiera do pokoju, w którym jest już Jupiter. Razem z kimś innym planują, co zrobić z chłopcami. Gdy wychodzą, Detektywi zaczynają rozmawiać. Jupiter próbuje przeciąć siatkę scyzorykiem, który wyciągnął z kieszeni. Nakrywa go Cyganka i zabiera nożyk. Chłopcy zostają mocniej związani i przeniesieni do innego pokoju. :17. Tropem znaków zapytania Worthington i Bob zaczynają się denerwować, gdy reszta nie wraca. Idą do zamku. Zatrzymują się przy drzwiach ze zniszczoną klamką, lecz dzięki znakowi zapytania Jupitera, znajdują otwarte okno i wchodzą do środka. Znajdują ukryte przejście za lustrem i idą dalej. Gdy ślad się urywa, zauważają Cygankę. Goniąc ją, zatrzymują się na końcu korytarza. Mlotkiem niszczą ścianę i odkrywają następne tajemne tunele. Nagle, wpadają na chmarę papug. Słyszą krzyki Jupitera i Pete'a, znajdują pokój, w którym byli uwięzieni i uwalniają ich. Gdy mówią o papugach, Jupiter rozwiązuje zagadkę. Biegnie korytarzami i wychodzi przed domem "Szeptacza". Wyjawia, że to on ich uwięził znakami zapytania na butach jego oraz jego gościa. :18. Wywiad z duchem Jupiter, Bob, Pete i Worthington oczekują na wyjaśnienia dwóch mężczyzn. Jonathan Rex przyznaje, że próbowali ich wystraszyć z zamku, przyznaje się także do tego, że sam jest Stephenem Terrillem. Tlumaczy im wszystko, lecz niektórych rzeczy domyśla się sam Jupiter. :19. Pan Hitchcock dobija targu Bob musiał pomóc w bibliotece, więc do Hitchcocka przyjeżdżają tylko Jupiter i Pete. Tym razem wjeżdżają do jego studia bez większych problemów. Opowiadają o rozwiazaniu tajemnicy Zamku Grozy. Pod koniec rozmowy, Alfred dał detektywom nową zagadkę, mieli rozwiązać tajemnicę Jąkającej się papugi. Film 19 marca 2009 roku, miała miejsce premiera filmu opartego na książce Tajemnica Zamku Grozy. Miał on jednak inną fabułę i miało miejsce w nim kilka zasadniczych różnic w porównaniu z oryginałem, m.in.: *Wątek z książki - znalezienie Zamku do filmu Alfreda Hitchcocka, został zastąpiony próbą znalezienia rodziców Jupitera Jonesa. *Historia Stephena Terrilla została zupełnie zmieniona z gwiazdy filmów niemych w konstruktora. *W filmie pojawiły się nowe postacie: szeryf Hudson i Caroline oraz złoczyńcą zostaje Victor Hugenay. Inne Tłumaczenia *Angielski - The Secret of Terror Castle *Niemiecki - Das Gespensterschloss *Hiszpański - Misterio en el castillo del terror *Francuski - Au rendez-vous des revenants Ciekawostki *Słowa Alfreda Hitchcocka pod koniec książki nawiązują do drugiej części Przygód Trzech Detektywów, do tajemnicy Jąkającej się papugi. Galeria Tajemnica Zamku stare.jpg Nawigacja en:The Secret of Terror Castle de:Das Gespensterschloss Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Przygody Trzech Detektywów Kategoria:Autorstwo Roberta Arthura